


i'm not  so typical

by smokingsickstyle



Series: Voyeur Jack [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingsickstyle/pseuds/smokingsickstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn rims Rhys and Jack is there also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not  so typical

**Author's Note:**

> Im sposed to be studying OTL

Rhys should know better by now, after Jack had shown up and watched Rhys and Vaughn have sex that he has literally no privacy left with Jack in his head. But he didn't tell Vaughn about it, he didn't stop it, and he got off harder on it. So when Rhys starts to feel arousal curl in his belly when Vaughn says they should go off on their own for a bit, he agrees. And when Vaughn says he wants to eat him out until he is a shivering mess Rhys has lost any thoughts apart from 'yes please'.

 

They end up finding a little motel in a part of Pandora that he didn't know the name of. The motel was falling apart but it had a bed and the privacy they needed. They booked a room and Vaughn waited while Rhys showered, removing his shirt and slacks and sitting patiently at he end of the bed. Rhys didn't bother wearing anything but a towel when he came back out, already hard from thinking about Vaughn's mouth on him.

 

Vaughn gets up to meet him halfway with a kiss, and any worries Rhys had before wiped are away when he pulls Rhys down for a kiss that has them glued together until they end up back on the bed. Vaughn gives a questioning tug on Rhys' towel and tugs it completely off when Rhys nods and kisses him again. Rhys shivers even with the heavy heat of Pandora smothering them, and Vaughn rubs his hands along Rhys, heating his skin.

 

Rhys crawls to the other end of the bed, making sure Vaughn has enough room to get between his legs as he lies on his stomach. His head rests on his arms and Vaughn pulls a pillow underneath his hips that arches his ass up perfectly. Vaughn settles himself behind Rhys and rubs his hands around his ass, pulling his cheeks to the side and massages the skin there.

 

Rhys lets out small moans and sighs, as Vaughn continues his massage, until he's tilting his hips up and whining back at Vaughn. “Vaughn please. I've been waiting all day.”

 

Vaughn laughs in delight, and peppers kisses down his ass. He lets saliva gather in his mouth before flattening his tongue and licking at his hole. His hands are gripping at Rhys' ass spreading them wide and blowing air onto sensitive skin when he comes up for air. Rhys gasps and bites his lip, smothering any sounds that escape with his arms. Vaughn laps at his hole until its shiny with spit and when he pushes his tongue inside Rhys jerks his hips and lets out a low moan. Vaughn takes that cue to thrust his tongue further inside alternating between circling and flicking his rim.

 

“Vaughn ahh!” Rhys had given up trying to smother his moans and was now writhing in time with the thrusts of Vaughn's tongue. His dick rubbed against the pillow each time he moved up to thrust back against him, rattling the bed frame when he becomes too eager. He doesn't notice that he had hit his head against the bed until he hears laughter from behind him.

 

“ _Oho my god kid, it's like you WANT me to watch you and your buddy here.”_

 

Rhys' eyes close and he shakes his head in denial. His hole flutters when Vaughn removes his tongue to blow air onto it, and Rhys feels his face burn with humiliation when he realizes Jack can see everything. Somehow this was much worse than before. Rhys can imagine what he looks like on his hands and knees, with his asshole dripping with saliva and clenching around his best friends tongue.

 

Rhys is still hard though, just like before, even as he wills Jack out of existence and screams at him in his head.

 

Jack snorts at his thoughts, _“Come on, none of that bullshit cupcake. We both know if you wanted me gone I would be.”_ Rhys whines, he knows all he has to do is bump his head hard enough to get rid of him. But when Vaughn adds wet fingers inside of him, he raises his ass higher and Jack claps in amusement. Like this was his personal show.

 

Rhys should stop this, he should get rid of Jack, he should tell Vaughn. Instead he lifts himself up, hands clutching the wall, and looks behind him. Jack's standing there gaze locked on Rhys' ass, while Vaughn uses his fingers and tongue to take him apart. When Vaughn reaches his prostate, Rhys jerks and has to grip the wall to steady himself.

 

Jack looks up and tells him, _“I am definitely recording this for later. Oh you should see yourself kitten. Trying so hard not to get off with me watching you.”_ Rhys can feel Jacks gaze on him even as he jerks his head forward and shuts his eyes. He's making loud moans from the back of his throat and he knows he's close, hes so so close. But he's stuck on the edge of coming and he needs-

 

“Vaughn! Vaughn please f-fuck me please I need it.” Rhys moans when the fingers still inside him and Vaughn's head comes up with one last lick.

 

“Shit Rhys I didn't bring any...” Vaughn trails off and Rhys has a second to think about the lube and condoms they left behind because this was supposed to be quick before Vaughn moves his fingers again brushing against that spot that makes him lightheaded with pleasure.

 

“Ngh, I don't care ple-ase now!”

 

Vaughn moans at the thought of coming in Rhys and takes his hard dick out of his shorts, where he had been ignoring it. He pumps it twice before he grips Rhys' waist and pulls him down the bed. He does it so easily, even when he's half the size of Rhys, that he has to thank his own foresight of bringing exercise equipment into his office.

 

Vaughn slides one had to the small of Rhys' back to push him lower, and another on his dick to guide it to Rhys' hole. He slides in easily with all the precome he had gather around his dick and his own spit.

 

Rhys gasps as Vaughn enters him, his breath coming in short pants at the burn. He grips the sheets, as his whole body shakes with the need for release.

 

Jack's voice rumbles as Vaughn begins to thrust inside him, _“Cupcake, I gotta tell ya, I reaaally wish I had my body right now. I'd fuck you so good baby you'd forget about your pal here. You'd be begging for my fingers, my dick.”_

 

Rhys shakes his head. That would never happen.

 

“ _Yeah yeah you love him or what-the-fuck-ever. Hey I'll make you a deal. When I get my body back, I'll let him watch while I fuck you, hows that sound huh?”_

 

Rhys moans as he imagines Vaughn watching him as Handsome Jack pounds into him. Maybe he would ask Rhys to suck him off too. He groans loudly as he comes from the thought, Vaughn following soon after. He falls flat on the bed panting, wincing when Vaughn pulls out of him.

 

He was all gross and sticky, and he could feel come leaking out but he was too tired to do anything other than pull Vaughn close to him and wrap them both with the bed covers, glad that Jack had left so he wouldn't comment on this too. Before he slipped into unconsciousness Rhys vowed to tell Vaughn everything. He didn't want to keep this a secret.

 

 

 


End file.
